The invention relates to the art of containers having closable lids and, more particularly, to such containers wherein the cover or lid is reclosable and may be locked in a closed position preferably by its own interaction with the configuration of the container body so that the lid is self-locking without the use of staples, glue, tape or separate tools.
The prior art has suggested many container constructions suitable for handling produce such as fruits and vegetables. This type produce is often shipped in paperboard cartons having reclosable lids. Rushing U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,814 discloses one type of carton used for such produce shipping which contemplates a separate container body with a slip cover. Chaffers U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,579 discloses another type of produce container having a lockable lid which is hinged to the body of the container. The container of this latter patent is stackable by its being provided with upstanding stacking tabs projecting above the perimeter of the opening defined by the container body. These stacking tabs cooperate with stacking recesses formed in the container bottom which serve to receive the stacking tabs of the subjacent container. Further in this Chaffers patent, a locking mechanism for the lid of the container is incorporated in the stacking tab where the end edge of the lid cooperates therewith.
George U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,487 and Crane U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,015 may also be identified from the prior art as teaching various cover locking means usable on containers that are suitable for shipping produce and the like.
Specifically, in the packing and shipping of produce such as fresh table grapes, the use of wooden boxes has been historically adhered to. With there increased volume of use, the cost of using wooden boxes has increased greatly and consequently the agricultural industry has increasingly turned to the use of corrugated box structures as a replacement for wood. Problems that have been encountered with respect to utilizing corrugated boxes include difficulties in produce packing and in field closure of the top flaps of boxes constructed of corrugated paperboard. Further, achieving secure cover locking for the container lid which will withstand rough handling during transport and shipment of the produce without the lid breaking open is an ever present problem.
Prior art solutions to the above problems such as typically identified in the patents mentioned above have not been totally successful. Thus, the invention herein has been developed.